


First Date

by SourwolfSeblaine



Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Doctors, First Dates, Hospitals, M/M, Power Couple, Seblaine Week 2020, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfSeblaine/pseuds/SourwolfSeblaine
Summary: Because of their busy scedules as surgeons, Dr. Blaine Anderson and Dr. Sebastian Smythe hadn't had a chance to get their first date yet.--Written for Seblaine Week 2020, day 4: Power Couple
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Seblaine Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827235
Kudos: 43
Collections: Seblaine Week 2020





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another short one. I really struggled with this propt, because I had no idea what power couple means, and how to write about it. So, I hope two surgeons count as a power couple, I think they're badass.
> 
> Anyways, I have no knowledge about American Hospitals, except the few things I remember from bingewatching Grey's Anatomy (I'm on season 12).

Blaine frowns when he watches the board, a nurse is writing down the names of surgeons. And, of course, Sebastian has a long one tonight. 8 hours. Which is if everything goes well, if there are complications, it could take even longer.

And it was supposed to be date night. Though they've never had a date night.

They have been dating for three months now, but Blaine doesn't think dating is the right word. Every time they're supposed to go on a date, something happens. Emergency surgeries, rescheduled surgeries… you name it.

He shouldn't be surprised. They're both surgeons. They spend more time at the hospital than at home.

"Good evening, Dr. Anderson." One of the nurses greets him before walking away.

Someone scoffs behind him, "How are you friends with all the nurses?"

Blaine turns around to see Sebastian, who has a playful smirk on his face. "Because I'm nice to them. Unlike you, who only saw them as a hookup project until a few months ago."

Sebastian shrugs, "They love me, I do awesome, groundbreaking surgeries where they get to scrub in and observe. They just don't want to admit that."

Blaine shakes his head, laughing softly.

"I'm sorry that I'm missing dinner," Sebastian says, taking a few steps forwards so that their shoulders touch.

"It's fine." Blaine answers, "I mean, last time I was the one who had to cancel."

"We're terrible at dating, huh?" Sebastian chuckles.

"Maybe we should count the surgeries we do together as dates." Blaine jokes.

A few nurses and surgical residents push a hospital bed towards the OR floor.

"I'll be there in a minute," Sebastian says to one of the interns. He watches them continue down the hallway before turning back to Blaine, cupping his cheek, "Will you be here when I'm done, or should I come to your apartment?"

"I'll be here," Blaine answers, a soft smile on his face, leaning into Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian returns the smile and presses their lips together for a chaste kiss. And then again, before walking away to follow the surgeons and his patient.

"You guys are disgusting." Dr. Lopez says, walking by, "I liked you better before you were declaring your love to each other all over the hospital.

Blaine snorts, "You're just jealous Dr. Pierce doesn't return your feelings."

Santana smirks, "Oh, she does. She totally does. Just watch, before you know it the roles are returned and you'll be the one walking in on us in an on-call room."

She walks away before he can respond. Yet he yells after her, "That was one time!  _ One _ ! Let it go!"

Santana hadn't been the only one. There were a couple of doctors who had walked in on them getting cozy in an on-call room. But no one says something about it because 1. He and Sebastian are both heads of departments (Sebastian has been the head of neurology for years now, and Blaine was assigned head of cardio a few months ago) and 2. His brother is the chief of surgery.

As he enters the cafeteria, his two best friends, Dr. Sam Evans, head of plastic surgery, and Dr. Tina Cohen-Chang, hopefully soon head of pediatrics, are sitting at their usual table.

Sam looks at his watch, "Aren't you supposed to be eating lobster and drinking wine right now?"

Blaine huffs, "You know I don't eat lobster. Or anything that comes out of the sea."

"Did your date get canceled again?" Tina asks, stealing a fry from Sam's plate when he's not looking.

"Yeah, but I'm not surprised. There's always something that makes one of us available." Blaine says, also stealing one of Sam's fries.

"I'm sure that there will be a night where you're both available," Sam answers, always staying positive. 

"I know it's not romantic, but can't you guys, like, have dinner here?" Tina suggests.

"A date at the hospital?"

"I mean, both of you basically live here. Why not? Between surgeries. The whole hospital loves you, so I'm sure you can, like, reserve the cafeteria or an on-call room for a few hours."

Blaine bites his lip, "That doesn't sound bad… I mean, I can get some take out a few minutes before he's supposed to finish surgery."

"I'll make sure no one comes near the on-call room," Sam says to him.

Tina snorts, "As soon as the hear Blaine and Sebastian are in there, they won't even want to be in the same room. You guys have traumatized most of our staff."

"People need to learn to knock," Blaine says, already looking on his phone for a restaurant that will be open around midnight. Since he moved here a few months ago, he hasn't had much time exploring the city. He spends almost every day either at the hospital or sleeping at home.

He smiles when he sees a Chinese restaurant, close to the hospital, that's open 24/7. He knows Sebastian loves Chinese food.

"Thanks, Tina," Blaine says, smiling, before getting up. Now that he's stuck here for a few more hours, he better get some work done. He does not want to be interrupted tonight by another emergency.   
  


\--

Sebastian looks tired when he comes out of surgery, but his face lightens up when he sees Blaine standing behind the doors.

"How did it go?" Blaine asks him when Sebastian is close enough to hear him.

"Nothing went wrong," Sebastian tells him and wraps his arms around Blaine. "But I would've rather been with you. And that says something because you know how much I love surgery."

Blaine laughs, grabbing his hand, "Come on."

"I need to take a shower first." Sebastian says, "I feel like I smell terrible."

Blaine smiles, "You're fine."

Sebastian smirks when he sees that Blaine is leading them to an on-call room. But his eyes widen when Blaine opens the door.

The on-call room looks entirely different. There are lights hanging, and the bag with food is standing on a small table next to the bed. 

"My brother paged everyone that they should stay out of this on-call room tonight." Blaine grins. "So, no interruptions. Just you and me. And food. And a bed. Our first date."

Sebastian presses a kiss on Blaine's forehead, "Guess we won't miss our first date after all."

Blaine smiles and sits down, "Now, get over here, or the food will get cold."


End file.
